


What if We Kissed in the PTA Meeting (and We're Both Girls)

by GayEleanor



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I think it'll probably get horny at some point, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, Rating subject to change, Trans Female Character, but i don't think this fic will get that far, i hope!! i finish this, in the overarching au i wrote this fic for they all get together at the end, parent/teacher AU, so uh, they're in their mid-to-late 20s btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayEleanor/pseuds/GayEleanor
Summary: Natsuki's a second grade teacher and a lesbian. A huge lesbian. Very gay. Monika's a hot mom. You do the math. It's gonna be good and gay. I've never played ddlc. Shoutout to my gfs for being in lesbians with me and giving me these girls.(on hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a few points I had to come up with to make the AU work.
> 
> Daisy: in order to make a parent/teacher au i had to give monika a kid. Daisy's a nonbinary 8 year old who means the world to their mom.
> 
> last names: had to give monika and natsuki last names because talking about folks with their last name feels very ingrained in school culture.  
I went with Ushio for Natsuki because my gf suggested she might give herself a name from a manga, and I found a character from one that I liked that I thought Natsuki would too.  
this was my train of thought looking for monika last names:  
\- looks through her poems for inspiration  
\- fixates on the wind imagery in the giant lady one bc I'm gay  
\- looks for wind names  
\- the last one in the names list I find is miku  
\- hatsune monika

Uuuuugh. Natsuki hates parent-teacher week. Trying to get through to parents is such a pain after already dragging herself through an eight hour day.

"_For the kids,_" she justifies through grit teeth. At least it was almost over. 4 o' clock on a Friday, and here she is, waiting for one of the last parents. At least the girls were willing to move lit club back a few hours.

Natsuki's eyes scroll down the list and land on the next name in line. Daisy! She hums happily.

Natsuki would never admit it to any student, but Daisy was her favorite. They're so proud and determined and funny. She'd also never admit that having a trans kid in her classroom makes her feel a lot safer herself, but it's true.

They have had some, *cough*, issues; Playground cults, chocolate pudding pyramid schemes, downloading minecraft onto all the class PC; but all that was some gutbusting shit. Besides that, they respected the rules well enough.

Natsuki hears the click of the door and the rush of powerful little steps. She looks up just in time to see the little fireball lift themself onto her desk.

"Ms. Ushio! Hi!!! Me and my mommy are here for the parent teacher week." Daisy wore the genuine smile that only a kid still in love with the world could.

Natsuki can't help but smile back. "Yeah! Have a seat at the end there, please. Me and your mommy will get started right away." She turns her eyes and proceeds, "It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Hatsuuuu..."

Time slows to a crawl as Natsuki processes the woman in front of her. Tall, athletic, graceful, with a beautiful smile and knowing emerald eyes. She recognizes her, and knows she recognizes her too. She's from the bookstore.

She knows her obsession with Manga. She knows they're mostly about girls kissing girls. She knows what she looks like when she wakes up at noon, lazily throws on a pair of shorts and a hoodie, and goes on a quick shopping trip alone. She knows she can't help but grab a candy bar from the snack rack before her purchase every week. She knows she blushes and stutters and stumbles all over herself in front of a pretty girl when trying to check out every Saturday. Natsuki is doomed.

Natsuki snaps back to attention and tries to regain her composure. "Ms. Hatsune! Such a pleasure to meet you." "_Wow, creepy. Please act human,_" she thinks to herself.

Natsuki clears her throat. "So, what can I do for you today?"

Ms. Hatsune gives her a confused stare. "We're here for the parent-teacher conference?"

Natsuki reels and blushes. "_Stupid, stupid,_" she chides herself. "_Think before you speak._" "O-of course! Sorry, it's been kind of a long week. Feel free to uh, have a seat."

Daisy stares intensely at their teacher. Natsuki recognizes that veiled mischief on their face. They're scheming something, and the thought unsettles her further.

Ms. Hatsune settles into the chair on the other side of Natsuki's desk. Her smile is back. The same scheming in Daisy dances on her lips. "It's no problem! You can call me Monika by the way. Ms. Hatsune is my mother."

  
“_Function, you dumb lesbian. You have a job to do._” Natsuki takes a deep breath. 

“Ms. Ushio,” Monika interjects. “I just want you to know I take my child’s education very seriously.” Monika’s smile no longer reaches her narrowed eyes,. “Please respect my time.”

Natsuki’s emotions almost spill out. “_You stank, stupid, sexy bookpusher,_” her inner demon shouts, “_I’ve been trying to for five minutes! But I’m! Too! Gay!_” Natsuki attempts a smile and manages a grimace. “Well, Ms. Monika, Daisy does wonderfully academically. They’re a natural when it comes to reading and writing.”

Monika looks pleased at that. “Mhm, that’s not surprising. I want them to share my love for literature.”

Natsuki’s interest pricks, but she shoves it away. She needs to stay focused. “They’re great at math, science, and history. You’ve clearly given them a head start.”

Monika beams as Natsuki strokes her motherly pride.

“Daisy is also very charismatic and popular. However,” Natsuki continues.

“However?” Monika visibly analyzes her. Whatever she’s going to say is going to be critically dissected. No pressure or anything.

“Sometimes it gets them in trouble, especially in situations that I can’t supervise.” Natsuki shuffles through her incident reports. “I’ve already called you before about most of these, but it bears repeating. They need to be responsible with the hearts and minds of others.” “_Like mother, like child I guess. I’m about to have a gay heart attack._”

Monika nods. “It’s easy to teach academics. It’s much harder to teach character. I think we’ve come a long way though.”

Natsuki smiles. “Yeah! I don’t want to be a downer. Daisy is usually a wonderful kid. They just have to be a bit kinder to their peers.”

Monika thinks to herself for a few moments, and Natsuki takes the break to take a drink from her water bottle. Monika asks, “can I have your phone number?”

Natsuki chokes and sputters on her drink. “_This woman is trying to kill me,_” she thinks. “Uh, yeah, sure.” That’s something parents say to teachers. Natsuki isn’t jumping to gay conclusions. She’s being very professional and not at all weird.

Monika and Daisy look concerned. “Are you alright Ms. Ushio?”

“I’m fine! Never better. Just, remembered a funny joke. Haha,” she says as she wipes up her mess. “_I’m the joke here._” Natsuki writes out her number on a sticky note and hands it to Monika, doing her best not to brush her hand. She can’t handle any more panic, and just wants this meeting to be over.

Monika looks sorry for a second, but stands and beckons Daisy to her. “It was nice to finally meet you Ms. Natsuki.” She extends her hand, and Natsuki shakes it. God, her hands are soft. "I can’t wait to see you soon." Natsuki hears the wink in her voice, and knows this isn't over.

“You too!” Natsuki waits until the door closes behind them, and her head hits her desk. She groans in frustration. She comes away from the meeting baffled and exhausted and fluttery in her chest. Wait. "See you soon?" "Ms. Natsuki?" Oh geez. She even remembered her first name. Natsuki's going to have a lot to share in the lit club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna check after work to see if this is formatted right, but i just wanted to get this part out there. idk if im gonna rewrite parts of it or not.

~the next day~

"So," Yuri summarizes, "you're having feelings for the mother of one of your students?"

"I didn't say that!" Natsuki prickles.

"You called her pretty three separate times," Yuri counters, "and it sounds like you were infatuated with her even before this."

"I didn't know you were into milfs, Natsuki! That's pretty cute," Sayori adds.

The two other literature club members stare at her incredulously. That one was a little out there, even for a Sayorism.

"My darling wife," Yuri begins, "what in the nine hells is a milf?

"I'm not into milfs!" Natsuki shouts too quickly. "I'm a teacher. It's my job to not be into milfs!"

Yuri holds her chin, confused. "What's a milf?" She repeats her question.

Sayori answers, "uh, it's like, hot moms."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds like your tastes Natsuki," Yuri says without pause.

Natsuki clutches her head and confesses, as much to herself as the others, "I'm into milfs! This is the end of my career. I'm going to have to move to the Canadian wilderness and live off pinecones and beaver fat. Beavers are too cute to hunt! I'm doomed!"

Yuri, face full of worry, takes Natsuki into her arms and rubs her back, and Sayori pets her hair. They help calm her down until she's just snuggleds into Yuri's neck. "I didn't know you were so torn up about this, Suki."

Natsuki steels herself, and clears her throat, "Thanks girls. I'll figure it out later. Do y'all wanna do what we're here for?"

Sayori steals a quick hug. "If you're sure, then sure! Do you want to start with the book first, or poems?"

Natsuki glances at her poem. Ah, full of gay yearning. Topical. "Book, please."  



End file.
